


[Vid] Talk Don't Matter

by sanguinity



Category: Smoke Signals (1998)
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For a long time I was mad because I thought my dreams had lied to me. But they didn't. Your dad was my vision. Take care of each other is what my dreams were saying. Take care of each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Talk Don't Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



> Huge thanks to my betas, chaila and kenning.
> 
> Re spoileriness: This vid sidesteps both the film's climax and major spoiler, and thus is far, FAR less spoilery than the theatrical trailer.
> 
> Music by the Jim Boyd Band. The summary quote is from the short story, "This Is What It Means To Say Phoenix, Arizona," by Sherman Alexie.
> 
> Warnings for: major character death, alcoholism, familial violence, and residential fire.

Download (mp4, 34MB): [Talk Don't Matter](http://darkagenda.org/media/uploads/2012/franzeska/Talk%20Don%27t%20Matter-SmokeSignals.mp4)

(vimeo password = smokesignals)

  

  

Talk don't matter if the walk's no good.  
(Talk don't matter if the walk's no good.)  
I said the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.  
(Talk don't matter if the walk's no good.)  
I said the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.  
(The talk don't matter if the walk's no good.)  
Well the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.  
(Talk don't matter it's a walk!)

Well I remember when I was a kid  
I didn't know what I wanted  
Well I just did  
I played the games that we all do  
And I lived my life the way I needed to  
Wanted everything I couldn't have  
Didn't even know about what was bad  
But yes I did  
But then I listened to her  
Cause I found who I needed and he told me the word.

He said not gonna preach to you now  
Just gonna show you how  
I'm gonna live my life the way I think I should  
'Cause the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.

I said the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.  
(Talk don't matter if the walk's no good.)  
I said the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.  
(Talk don't matter if the walk's no good.)

Well I heard a man talking yesterday  
About a little boy  
he has lost his way  
Never seemed to ever come around  
And his mama didn't know what he did downtown.  
But there's a spot that was guided by another way  
And that little boy can't find his way.  
To this there's nothing about it  
It's like showing him why  
'Cause the talk don't matter if the walk ain't seen with the eye.  
'Cause the talk don't matter if the walk ain't seen with the eye.

Sometimes we don't get a chance  
We just live our lives like a high school dance  
Don't worry about tomorrow until it's done  
'Cause it's too late 'cause all the decisions are done.

He said not gonna preach to you now  
Just gonna show you how  
I'm gonna live my life the way I think I should  
'Cause the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.

No I'm not gonna preach to you now  
Just gonna show you how  
I'm gonna live my life the way I think I should  
'Cause the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.

I said the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.  
(Talk don't matter if the walk's no good.)  
I said the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.  
(Talk don't matter if the walk's no good.)  
I said the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.  
(The talk don't matter if the walk's no good.)  
I said the talk don't matter if the walk's no good.  
(Talk don't matter, it's a walk!)


End file.
